


When I Feel You Holding Me I Know

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Children, F/M, Family, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "We've got a daddy's girl on our hands."





	When I Feel You Holding Me I Know

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Rain, rain go away, come again some other day.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself Sparky.”

Tish smiled as Sam pulled her closer. It was the first thing in the morning and he stood at attention and ready for combat. Tish wriggled her ass against it, making Sam groan and grip her waist.

“Mmm Tishy.”

She turned to look at him, pushing his pillow swept hair from his forehead. He needed a haircut but she was not prepared to tell him just yet because he looked adorable. There weren’t too many ways Sam Seaborn wasn’t cute. Even in the pictures of he and Josh in the late 80s and early 90s, when everyone looked bad, he was gorgeous. Her Sparky was special…not many people could pull off feathered hair.

“I want to thank you for something Sam.”

Her hands went around his back as her leg slid over his.

“What's that?”

“Instituting the naked bed rule. It was a very good idea.”

“Once in a while I have a few. God, you are so beautiful. Honey you're just glowing.”

“It’s the hormones.”

“I've got them raging over here too.”

“What do you plan to do about it? Huh?”

“I have some thoughts but…”

“But? Oh no, there will be no buts when discussing dirty thoughts. Unless, it is this butt.”

Tish squeezed Sam’s ass and he squirmed. He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

“I just don’t want what I want to hurt the baby.” He said.

“That is not going to happen. Pregnant women have sex all the time. Probably more so than other women because of the pheromones. You're not going to hurt me Sam.”

“Even with my finger?”

“Where?”

Tish’s voice took on a lush tone; she moaned as Sam ran his hand across her stomach and down between her thighs. He slid it around, she was so wet and not much had happened.

“Here.” He found the spot, and it caused Tish to grip his shoulder. “Maybe here, if you like it better.”

“Mmm…Sam.”

“So that feels good?” he asked.

She nodded, shuddering as he slid his finger in deeper, curving it to hit her G spot. Tish’s back arched; her breathing shallowed and she gripped the sheets. Sam spread her legs more as he moved another finger inside of her. He stroked her breasts, leaning to kiss and suck the sensitive skin.

“Sam! Sam! Oh God honey, don’t stop.”

“I can't stop; you turn me on.”

“Oh my God.”

She pulled him tighter to her, kissing him hard as the feelings started to overwhelm her. Sam pulled back a bit. He didn’t want her to come too fast. Tish’s body started to tense. She wanted to scream bloody murder, it felt so good, but she just bit down on her lip and groaned her husband’s name. Sam held her as she trembled with the last of her orgasm. He kissed her temple, stroking her hair.

“I love you honeybug.”

“Mmm, love you too.”

The baby started to cry and Tish looked at the baby monitor.

“You stay and rest; I will take care of her.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. I’ll be back.”

Sam kissed her once more before climbing out of bed. Soon she could hear him in the nursery as Peaches took his spot beside her. Lin cried for a bit but then stopped. Tish smiled when she heard the little girl call him dada. 

“Wow kiddo.” Sam said in the nursery as her dirty diaper almost knocked him out cold. “I'm not going to let Aunt Tish feed you peas anymore. Tish, can you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“I'm going to give Lin a bath. She made a bit of a mess.”

“Check. I will put on some coffee.”

Getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, Tish noticed the alarm clock said 8:24am.

***

“She’s sleeping again.” Sam came into the kitchen and kissed his wife. “She should be up in a little while for breakfast.”

“Yeah. Coffee’s done…do you want some sausage and potatoes?”

Sam nodded, going for the biggest mug he could find in the cabinet. It was the Toy Story mug that Donna bought him a few Christmases ago. She always said he was Woody and Josh was Buzz Lightyear.

“Happy Thanksgiving.” He said.

“Happy Thanksgiving. Dinner starts at three. There is no need to get there any earlier than 2:30.”

“You never told me who would be in attendance this year.”

The McTiernans would have a full house. Uncle Ryan, who officiated their wedding would be there. So would Uncle Jason, her father’s brother, and Aunt Joanna. Aunt Bittie, her mother’s twin sister would also be there with Uncle Sonny. Plus Tish’s sisters and Susan’s fiancée Preston. Except Alice…she was not scheduled to make an appearance today. 

The thought of her showing up today scared the hell out of the Deputy. Three weeks ago he and Tish filed a petition to take guardianship of their niece. They claimed abandonment and the judge gave Alice McTiernan sixty days to dispute the petition. Since no one really knew where Alice was, notification was sent to her old address, and two email addresses. So far they heard nothing.

“It is going to be a full house as usual. Susan and Preston are going to be there, and Kimmy’s boyfriend Jamie is coming. Can you believe they have been dating over a year? For their first anniversary he took her to Colonial Williamsburg with his brother and sister-in-law. It seems that he and Kimmy are quite serious.”

“Then I am anxious to meet him. Do you think it could be serious, serious?”

Tish put his breakfast plate in front of him and sat at the table.

“I don’t know. My mom says they are together a lot, spending time at the house and out as a couple. They also have a good circle of friends. I'm just glad my baby sister is a social butterfly.”

“She got it from you. You are the queen of the butterflies.”

“Thank you very much.” Tish did a sit down curtsy just as the phone rang.

“Hello.” Sam pulled it off the wall.

“Hi Sam. Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving Suz.”

“Where is my big sis?”

“Hold please.” Sam handed the phone to his wife.

He figured Tish would be talking a while so he focused on his breakfast and the Washington Post.

“Hey you. Does the house smell good?” Tish asked.

“Oh God yes. Dad, Preston, and Uncle Ryan are daunted by the rain. They had hoped to get some golf in this morning. I have really big news.”

“What? What?”

“Uh uh, I'm telling everyone at the same time.”

“Well I have big news too. So there.” Tish laughed.

“Crap, what if your news is bigger than mine?” Susan asked.

“Tell me what your news is and I will let you know.”

“Oh yeah right.” now Susan laughed. “I'm not falling for that. Just let me tell my news first. Hey, how is my sweet little niece doing? Preston and I downloaded all the pictures you sent us.”

“She is fine.” Tish put her hand on Sam’s shoulder, squeezing it as she walked out of the room. “She called Sam dada.”

“Really? That is so cute.”

“Mmm hmm. I don’t know if she has done it before but she did it this morning. He is very attached to her.”

“Does that concern you?” Susan asked.

“Well I think I would be more concerned if he were not attached to her. But…”

“What?”

“I think we are so worried that Alice will return. Susan, I don’t want to be selfish because she is not my child.”

“Bullshit. You have been more of a mother to her than Alice could ever be. There, I said it. Lin is better off with you and Sam and I will stand in front of a judge with my hand on the Bible and say so. I mean that.”

“Have you heard from her?” Tish asked. “Has anyone?”

“Mom and daddy haven’t for a good while. The last time I talked to her was mid October and she was in London. I just hope she is alright. I'm also glad she didn’t take Lin on her ride.”

“Me too. I just…”

“What?”

“If we lose her I am not sure that Sam will get over it. And I fear it could tear our family apart.”

“That’s not going to happen. I've never known you to be such a worrier hon. Have you talked to mom and daddy about this?”

“A little bit.”

“Maybe you should talk a little more soon. I gotta go shower; what time are you guys coming?”

“2:30. I will see you then.”

“Right, bye.”

“Is everything OK?” Sam asked when she returned to the kitchen.

Tish microwaved her breakfast and coffee. She didn’t have much of an appetite but knew Sam would never allow her not to eat.

“Mmm hmm. Suz said she has big news so it will be an interesting afternoon. I'm going to eat breakfast so I can get Melinda up and ready.”

“You sure you're alright honeybug?” Sam looked up from his crossword puzzle and focused on his wife.

“Yeah.” She kissed his forehead. “Just want to take a couple of deep breaths before we are gone all day.”

“Ditto.”

***

Sam pushed the passenger side seat up and started unsnapping Melinda from the baby seat. Tish took the diaper bag and the apple cobbler she and Sam made Tuesday from the trunk. She went up the steps ahead of him; didn’t care about the rain. Sam carried a big American flag umbrella. Walking through the front door they were greeted by happy family members with hugs and kisses.

“Oh, give me my beautiful granddaughter.”

Ted took Melinda from Sam’s arms and she was happy with her grandfather. Sam took his wife’s coat; Kimmy came and took the coats from him. They went into the living room holding hands.

“Hey Aunt Bittie.”

“Hey sweetheart. Hi Sam.”

“Hey Aunt Bittie. Hey Uncle Sonny.”

“Sam,” Uncle Sonny stood. “Damn good to meet you son. You have all these women enamored. Bittie is always Sam this, Sam that.”

“I'm not.”

Sam smiled as he hugged Uncle Sonny.

“I'm really sorry you couldn’t be at our wedding. Is your leg better?”

“I can tell you when its gonna rain. Hurts like a bitch today.”

“I'm sure.”

Melinda was making the rounds, being passed around like a sack of potatoes. Tish excused herself to go into the kitchen.

“How are you Sam?” Uncle Ryan handed him a beer.

“Pretty good.” 

“Have you and Tish considered christening Melinda?”

“Of course. It’s just that things are upside down right now. We've just petitioned for guardianship. If the judge finds us fit then we will definitely christen her.”

He turned when he heard Melinda cry. She held her arms out, calling for daddy.

“What's wrong with my sweetness?” he scooped her up from Aunt Joanna’s arms.

Melinda was immediately content, reaching out for the beer bottle that was just out of her grasp.

“We've got a daddy’s girl on our hands.” Aunt Bittie said.

Everyone laughed. The comment caused Sam to blush; Ted put his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s OK to love her more than life Sam.” He whispered. “I've been where you are before.”

“You think we can find some time to chat later.”

“Of course. After dinner we’ll step into my study.”

“Thank you Senator.”

Tish’s mom and sisters were hanging out in the kitchen and that’s where she found them.

“Hey guys.”

“Tish, I want to introduce you to James Fleischer. I call him Jamie.”

He was the most adorable thing Tish had ever seen. Six feet tall, a brown mop of hair and expressive brown eyes. He was dressed nicely and had a good handshake.

“Nice to meet you Jamie.”

“You too Tish. Kimmy talks about you so much I thought we already had.”

“I know. What did you cook today?”

“Nothing. I brought some of my mom’s homemade cinnamon bread.”

“I can't wait to try it.”

“I bet I know your news.” Suz said. She was standing at the counter munching on grapes. “Tish has news mom.”

“What is it Tishy? Here Jamie, please take this out to the dining room.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“I will tell all of you guys together.” Tish replied.

“And where is my son-in-law? He didn’t even come in to kiss me hello.”

“They snatched him up fast mom.” Kimmy said. “Everyone wanted to see the baby.”

“She was not too fond of being passed around like a photograph. She cried for daddy.”

“Sam?” Melinda turned and looked at her daughter, wiping her damp hands on her apron.

“Mmm hmm. She calls him daddy and he is really attached to her. Sometimes I'm not sure how good that is but I mean c’mon, how can you not get attached to a baby?”

“Yeah. We will talk after dinner alright sweetheart?”

Tish nodded, wondering why the tears were welling up in her eyes. Damn hormones. She smiled when both Susan and Kim hugged her. They told her everything was going to be OK and she hoped that was the truth. She really hoped the cigarette craving she was having would go away.

***

Melinda fell asleep before dinner was served. Sam fed her a bottle, burped her, and she nodded out in his arms. The playpen she always napped in at her grandparents’ house was set up in the den. Sam laid her on her back, taking the baby monitor with him into the dining room.

“She probably won't wake up.” Tish said, putting the monitor on the mantle. “Lin is very fond of her afternoon nap.”

“If she does we can hear her from here.”

Dinner conversation was loud and the topics scattered. What were the Wizards chances with Jordan gone? They had only done fair with him there…it wasn’t as if he was at the height of his athletic ability.

“Do you remember when the greats knew when to do a curtain call and one encore?” Uncle Jason asked. “Now everyone wants to retire and reappear five times.”

“Tell me about it.” Preston replied. “Its that or everyone is juiced half to death. These athletes are no one for kids to look up to.”

Somehow the conversation turned to politics…it always did in the McTiernan house. The Democrats hadn't gained much ground in the last midterm election. President Bartlet had excellent numbers; even the situation with the exiting Hoynes had not changed that. Yet his party could not get it together.

“2004 will be the last election I participate in.” Ted said.

“What does that mean daddy?” Kimmy asked.

“Well sweetie, it will be my sixth term as a Senator. After that I plan to retire. In 2010 I will be 64 years old and Melinda and I have plans to travel and enjoy spending time together. We also want to spend quality time with our loved ones.”

“Are you moving back to St. Paul?” Aunt Bittie asked.

“We did take it under serious consideration.” Melinda said. “This is our home though. We raised our children here; had our triumphs and tragedies here. Don’t worry, we plan to visit plenty.”

“Since we are giving each other news, I have an announcement to make.” Susan said. “Preston and I have settled on a lovely townhouse in Bethesda and plan to move after Christmas. He has accepted a position with Marriott International, I will be at the National Institute of Health and we plan to marry on April 17th.”

Congratulations, hugs, and kisses went around the table. Susan glowed with anticipation; Preston also looked joyous. He proposed to Susan at her graduation party four years ago. While saying no was never part of the equation, Suz wanted them to be settled before saying the I Do’s. Preston got his MBA and she a Masters in Psychology but their relationship remained unchanged. Ted was elated to hear the wedding news…he did not like that they lived together for so long and did not marry.

“Give us your news now Tishy.” Kimmy said.

“Well on April 17th when Suz and Pres finally get married I am going to be the size of an RV. Sam and I are having a baby.”

“What?” Ted put down his glass of scotch.

Her mother rushed to her first, followed by her sisters and her aunts. Soon the men of the family were pushed out as the women formed some kind of protective cocoon around Tish. They let in Uncle Ryan so he could bless her but the other men just sat there.

“How far along are you?” Ted asked.

“About 14 weeks. We have known since the beginning of the month but I didn’t want to tell anyone until the first trimester was over.”

“I nearly told you three times when we played tennis last week Senator.” Sam said. “I was bursting at the seams.”

“I knew it. I told you Lin, didn’t I, that Sam was certainly antsy.”

“He did mention it. So, do you want a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t care.” Sam was finally able to get close enough to his wife to put his arm around her. “Ten fingers and ten toes is all that matters to me. There is also some more news.”

“Twins!” Aunt Bittie exclaimed. “I knew it.”

“Slow down, no, no.” Tish held up her hand. “Well we don’t know. Our first ultrasound is scheduled for December first.”

Sam told the family he planned a return to the White House on January first. The Deputy Communications Director position was open again and Toby Ziegler wanted him back. Sam explained his apprehension about the travel and the hours but once again Tish said they were going to be fine. She never ignored or dismissed Sam’s worries but she’d known him long enough to know that many, many things worried him.

“Do you have baby names picked out?” Kimmy asked.

Sam and Tish did but they did not want to hog the conversation. As they all ate turkey and the fixings they talked about Susan’s wedding. Uncle Ryan would be moving to Baltimore early next year, joining St. Anthony’s as the new youth coordinator. Ted was so happy to have Ryan close. He had three brothers and Ryan had four but the two of them, born just nine days apart were more like brothers. Preston wanted to discuss Sam’s return to the White House and Tish was leaving Sunday afternoon for a photo shoot of the Women of West Point for Mirabella Magazine. Kimmy and Jamie were going to a Wizards game Saturday night. They were playing the Knicks.

“You a Knicks fan Jamie?” Sam asked.

“No way. I like the Wizards and the Lakers. I'm a big Shaq fan.”

“I don’t even like basketball.” Kimmy said. “I just go for the hot dogs.”

“Nuh uh. You go because you love me.”

“Yeah, I definitely do. And I go for the hotdogs.”

***

“Come on in Sam. Would you like a refill on your drink?”

“No thank you. I have a nice slice of Aunt Bittie’s strawberry pie. I have to eat it on an unblemished palate.”

“No argument there. So, you're getting ready to be a dad.”

“I'm already a dad.” Sam sat down on the couch.

“Yeah.”

“Have you heard from Alice?”

“A week or two ago I got a voicemail. She said she was doing fine but made no mention of Melinda or the petition. She did not leave a number for me to call back. I'm very disappointed in her Sam. I cannot take care of her anymore; she’s a grownup. I need to look after my granddaughter’s well being. I know she is going to be healthy and happy with you and Tish.”

“I love her and I know if we lose her Tish and I may not recover. She is a part of our little family. I know Tish is really worried about the situation; now is not the time for her to be worrisome. She is afraid it will tear her family apart.”

“I do understand. Family comes first, no matter what. That’s how Melinda and I were raised and that is how we tried to raise our children. I stand by the decision that you and Tish have made and so does her mother. If Alice doesn’t like the result she should have thought twice about walking out on her child. You have nothing to worry about. I promise that everything is going to be OK, and I promise that Melinda will stay with you and Tish.”

“So, my attachment…”

“Its perfectly normal. The first time I saw Tish, I fell in love. She had her mother’s angelic face and chubby little arms that she held out for me as if she had been waiting for me. I was daddy the first moment I held her in my arms. You're supposed to be attached to a child. That is what makes Alice’s behavior all the more disappointing. Lin and I give you our full support.”

“Thank you Senator.” Sam let go of the breath he was holding and focused on his pie. “It means so much to me, and I know its important to Tish.”

“So I guess there will be no more weekly tennis dates once you get back into the swing of things at the White House.” Ted said. “What will I do for exercise now?”

“Oh no sir, tennis stays…it keeps me poised for battle. How about we switch it to Sundays at eleven with some lunch afterward.”

“You're on.”

***

“I understand some of your concerns Tish, I really do.”

She and her mother were sitting in the sunroom though it wasn’t sunny at all. Tish sipped iced tea and tried not to smell her mother’s cigarette too much. She and Lynda both did so well with quitting. Even if she wanted to turn back she could not. Pregnant women did not smoke, at least not these days.

“We are a close family and you don’t want to make any decisions that would affect us adversely.” Melinda said. “Well I can tell you this decision is not going to do that because you and Sam take excellent care of that child.”

“What if Alice objects before time runs out? Mom, I swear I don’t want to keep her child from her. If she can care for her who am I to say otherwise?”

“If she wanted to care for her would she have abandoned her in the first place? Lin was with you and Sam for two months before you even filed the papers. I think you are doing the right thing. When you start to worry about it just look how healthy and happy Lin is.”

“That’s another thing. Sam has gotten so attached to her. That doesn’t bother me, I think its wonderful I just…our baby may not look like her.”

“What do you mean?”

Melinda had very light brown skin and big hazel eyes. That did not mean Sam and Tish’s infant would look that way. The shade scale of a biracial child was impossible to predict. What if Sam thought the baby was too dark…what if Sam didn’t take to him or her as he had Melinda?

“Oh my God Tish, I don’t know what to say to that? I never expected to hear you say something like this.”

“I didn’t either mom. I have never admitted it to a soul. I have to tell you though that it feels so good to get it off my chest.”

The tears came next; Tish’s attempts to brush them off were unsuccessful. Her mother held her, assuring her that it was fine and would be fine.

“You have to express this fear to Sam.” Melinda said.

“No mom, no. I don’t…well firstly I don’t want him to think I'm nuts. Secondly, I don’t want him to think I could ever think that about him. He has to be the sweetest, fairest, most loving man in the world. My even insinuating his love for his child will be diminished in any way because of skin color will break his heart.”

“Maybe initially, but if you don’t tell him it will eat away at you. Tish, you know this. He is your husband and wants to share your burdens. You know Sam.”

Tish nodded, accepting another hug from her mother and wiping away more tears. Sam came into the room quietly, hoped he wasn’t interrupting.

“Of course not sweetie. Just a little mother-daughter time.”

“Well I thought we’d get going. Lin is asleep again and the rain is getting harder.”

“OK honey. Ten minutes?”

“Sure. Kimmy is going to wrap up food for us and some of Aunt Bittie’s pie.”

“She made three Sam.” Melinda said. “I told her you were a big fan.”

***

“She’s out like a light. I guess being passed around, kissed, coddled, and eating her first Thanksgiving dinner wore her out.”

“Definitely. C’mere honey I want to talk to you.” Sam held out his arms for her.

Tish stood in the doorway of their bedroom. She was dressed in those red hot pants that drove her husband bananas and a white Northwestern University tank top. Sam could swear she was starting to show just a bit but it could all be wishful thinking. Tish had the perfect curvy body for pregnancy. He shivered just thinking of cold mornings with her body wrapped around his, the life of his child pressed on his side.

Tish crawled across the bed and into his arms. She straddled him, exhaling when his arms went around her back. Peaches lay at the end of the bed; she looked at them. Soon she thought sleep was more interesting and went back to her nap. Herbie slept in the nursery most nights…she felt like Melinda’s protector.

“Tell me what's wrong honey.” He whispered. “You’ve been troubled for the past few days. Today it was more so. You wanna talk to me.”

“No, but we should.”

“Tishy, are you crying?”

Sam pulled back, wiping her tears. She mumbled something about hormones but he wasn’t buying it. He would be patient, pressuring her was not on the agenda. He wanted her to feel comfortable enough to talk to him about anything. They both said, more than once, that staying open and honest was essential to maintaining a healthy and happy relationship. Sam knew he always felt better after he spilled his guts.

“OK, there is something I need to talk to you about.”

“Alright.”

“Its just that…its difficult, possibly incredibly silly, and I never want to do anything to hurt your feelings.”

“Not going to happen. You know why?” Sam ran his hands from the top of his head to his waist. “I'm wearing my hurt feelings shield. See? Its all good.”

Tish couldn’t help but laugh.

“You're very attached to Melinda.”

“Yeah. She’s amazing. Is this about Alice?”

“Kind of. Lin is very light skinned, with those big hazel eyes.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Sam, our child may not be that light. Our child may not be light at all.”

She spoke so fast that Sam had to run to catch up with her. He heard her though and his blue eyes went wide.

“Tish? What?”

“Black people, biracial people, come in so many different shades. And I just…I don’t want you to be disappointed if our child…”

“Stop.” Sam gently put his hand over her lips.

He took a deep breath, knowing he would only have one chance to say it right.

“You are going to give birth to my child. I would be ecstatic if she had the same soft brown skin as her beautiful mother. What color she is doesn’t make a bit of difference; she’s going to be ours. You never ever have to worry about something like that Tish. I love you and while I understand your apprehension it doesn’t have to be. I'm going to be the world’s proudest dad.”

“OK.” She started to nod and found it difficult to stop. “OK Sam.”

“C’mere honeybug. I love you so much.”

Tish tried to let go of her fears as Sam held onto her. He stroked her hair, brushing the strap of her shirt aside to kiss her shoulder.

“I love you too Sam. I'm sorry.”

“Shh, don’t talk like that. We are going to be fine; I promise.”

He moved his hand down to caress her abdomen. Yeah, she was definitely growing.

“That’s my baby in there.” He whispered, kissing her softly. “Not much gets me higher than that.”

“That makes me feel better.”

“Good. I could think of some other things that might make you feel better.”

“You would think that you were the one with the hormonal surge Sparky.”

As she was saying that Sam took off his tee shirt. It was hard for Tish to resist the six-pack. She smiled, stroking his chest.

“You are a handsome man Sam Seaborn.”

“You think I'm hot?”

“Mmm hmm. You're also wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.”

Sam got comfortable against the mound of pillows and he held his wife in his arms. They left the small nightstand lamp on as they cuddled under the blankets, listening the rain beating against the window. It was cracked because the weather was warm for this time of year. There was a slight chill though; all the better to cuddle.

“So you know what I've been thinking about lately?” Sam asked.

“Hmm?”

“Boys names.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. There are millions; I'm going to buy a baby book. I've already searched the Web.”

“Anything stand out?”

“Hubert’s good.”

Tish laughed, taking Sam’s hand and kissing it.

“Hubert Seaborn. Its distinguished.”

“I think so. We’ll get a book and look through it together.”

“That’s a wonderful idea Sam.”

***


End file.
